The Pirate And The Princess
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: After an incident during a storm, it becomes apparent that Luffy ha been in love with Vivi when she left over 2 years ago. Good thing, cause she's finding her way back to him. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1: The Pirate and the Princess

Luffy sat in the kitchen stuffing his face with Sanji's midnight snack. It annoyed Sanji that he would sometimes have to wake up in the middle of the night to cook for him, but since he could eat as well and get to cook something, he always would.

Luffy ate all the meat he made with a happy grin. He loved it when Sanji would cook for him, and it made Sanji happy seeing his captain enjoy something he made for him. When Luffy finished, he laughed... but then stopped dead and looked down at his plate, which made Sanji look up at him.

"Hey, Luffy, what's wrong?" Sanji asked. He usually would've gotten mad and accused Luffy of not liking his cooking. But this sudden mood swing was something he had never seen before.

"Thanks for the food, goodnight Sanji." Luffy said, before walking out of the room. Sanji sat there, confused but also a little concerned, he had never seen Luffy act like that, and didn't know why or how he could help.

Luffy walked into the men's sleeping area, where all the other guys were already fast asleep in their hammocks. Luffy got into his, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wanted poster.

It wasn't just any wanted poster, it was the one that Vivi received when she was on the ship and received a small bounty. That was the only photo he had of her, and that was 2 and a half years ago when they were still on the going merry, instead of the thousand sunny.

"Vivi... I miss you, so much." Luffy sobbed quietly. He cried a little into his pillow so that he wouldn't wake the others. When he was eating, he had remembered enjoying lively meals with her and the others.

Truth be told, Luffy didn't know why he would miss her so much his heart would ache. There was a piece of him in the back of his brain that told him he loved her... but it remained unheard. He didn't know what love was and couldn't recognize it.

So... he stuffed the poster back into his pocket and fell asleep again, with thoughts of her filling his head before slipping into sleep.

...

The next day, Luffy was in the galley with the others during a shower of rain. They were stuck inside and thee wouldn't be another island for two days. Luffy smacked his head off the table a few times, he was overly bored.

He turned his head and looked at robin, whom was reading a book.

"What'cha reading there?" He asked her curiously. The rest of the crew stared at him, their jaws nearly dropped. Luffy wanted to read!?

"It's a history book, its about the hidden mystery shrouding the final island of the grand line, Raftel. Where the only known thing about it is the possibility is that's where the One Piece is located." Robin said with a smile, marking her page and offering the book to Luffy.

He eagerly took the book, ready to see what their end island held in store for them.

The rest of the crew, in exception for robin, stared in shock. Luffy never wanted to read! He was all about getting on his feet and doing things. He never was calm enough to sit down and read a book.

But Zoro was the only one who had the nerve to ask Luffy about what Sanji had told him. When morning came along, the cook had told Zoro of Luffy's peculiar behaviour.

"So Luffy... what was with the mood swing last night?" Zoro asked carefully, trying not to push any unnecessary buttons. Luffy stopped and lowered his head again and displayed the same bizarre behaviour he had put on the night before.

"Nothing, no reason." He said, his tone a shade grimmer, before flipping the page and began reading.

"You're a terrible liar Luffy-Chan." Robin said to him with a smirk.

"I'm only going to say it once... nothing happened. Are we clear?" Luffy said again.

"No, we are not Luffy, now you really are behaving weird... is it hormones chopper?" Usopp spoke up. Chopper walked over and felt Luffy's forehead, looked in his throat, and then did a few other basic things.

"He seems okay, is something bothering you captain? You don't have to tell us what it is, we just wanna know." Chopper said gently.

"Yes, there is... but I'm not getting into it, so unless you all stop pestering me, I'll take this book somewhere else." Luffy said sternly, looking slightly agitated. Everyone relaxed and let Luffy have some peace.

Well, everyone except Nami that is...

"So it has nothing to do with... THIS?" Nami said, holding up a rolled up piece of paper. Luffy looked up and immediately recognized it.

It was Vivi's wanted poster. She had stolen it while he wasn't looking.

"Oi! Give it back!" Luffy shouted as he dove for it, which Nami easily evaded. Nami wasn't going to return it yet...she didn't know what was on that paper and wanted to find out.

Luffy stood and was about to dive for it again... but Nami had already rolled it and slammed it on he table, face up, where the entire crew could see it. Luffy reached for it, but Nami stuck a butter knife through the middle of it, securing to the table.

Luffy boiled with rage, he was mad that she stole it and then showed to everyone. But when she stabbed and ruined the last photo he had of her... that was over line.

Zoro took the knife out and picked up page, giving Nami a disgusted look. Luffy had clearly been uncomfortable with the topic, she had no right to parade it like that, and ruin it.

He handed the photo to Luffy and turned back to Nami.

"What the hell is your problem? He clearly wasn't comfortable with the topic. Not only did you embarrass him, you re-opened old wounds by parading it to everyone, then you ruined the last memento he had of her. What kind of person does that?" He said disgustedly.

Nami's face went red with shame. Sanji was about to yell at Zoro for scolding Nami, but even he had to admit... Zoro was right, she made a big mistake.

Luffy lifted the page, there was a vertical hole on Vivi's cheek. He shook with rage, the hole was small, thin and only a couple inches long, but to him... it ruined it completely.

"Luffy... I'm sorr-" Nami tried to say. She was cut off by Luffy slamming the poster onto the table before walking out of the room. The crew had seen Luffy angry before, but this was different... this was scary. Whenever Luffy was mad, he would yell and be obnoxious, but he was so enraged by Nami's rash behaviour that he left a large crack running down the middle of he table from where he slammed the picture down.

Nami felt terrible, she didn't know that Luffy had felt that way towards her and that he would take it so personally. She looked over at Robin, whom only looked back at Nami with look of sheer disappointment. Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and even Chopper gave her the same look as Zoro shook his head before giving a disgusted sigh and walking out of the room.

Zoro went onto the deck, to find Luffy sitting on a railing in the pouring rain. When he approached him, Luffy turned and looked at Zoro with a look of such fury and rage that it actually made him step back a small bit.

But he understood why Luffy was so mad. It wasn't like their own posters, where they could be found on every inhabited island on the grand line... no, Vivi only had that bounty when she was with them two and a half years ago. That picture was irreplaceable, no matter where you looked. It also could not be fixed, as it was paper.

Luffy turned and looked away from Zoro again. The swordsman simply took the rolled up poster out of his robe and stuck it into Luffy's vest pocket before it would get soaked. Then he walked away, leaving his captain in silence.

When Zoro returned, apparently the bird that delivers the newspaper had come in the meantime and delivered through the window.

But... everyone was gathered around Nami and all looked anywhere from happy, shocked, and awe.

Zoro walked over and saw the headline, before taking it from their hands and going to find Luffy. He did that for two reasons:

1: there was a large color picture of a smiling Vivi on the front of it.

2: it read; PRINCESS VIVI LEAVES ALABASTA, IN SEARCH OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES.

Zoro felt that the blue haired princess would soon be in their midst once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Starlit Confessions

The next two days were a flurry for the crew. After explaining Vivi's importance to Brooke, franky, and Robin, they set to work making themselves obvious and keeping an eye out for her arrival to them.

It took them two days before they she the ship. Usopp spotted it through the binoculars and confirmed he saw Vivi at the helm.

After the ship got a little closer, the crew lifted a giant 20 foot flag of the straw hat emblem so that it would be obvious that it was them. As the ship, which was no bigger than a medium sized fishing vessel with one cannon, pulled up next to them, they could already see Vivi's gleeful smile again.

They welcomed her on board. As soon as she stepped onto the deck, she didn't say a thing, she simply ran and leaped into Luffy already open arms. She cried tears of happiness as Luffy gave a small laugh with his signature ear to ear grin as they held each other tightly.

"ShiShiShi, I missed you!" Luffy said when they pulled away.

Everyone hugged and greeted her, which made Vivi almost cry.

"Does our deal still stand Luffy?" Vivi says, holding out the black X on her arm. Luffy smiled as he remembered that they agreed she could return anytime she likes.

"Damn straight it does! Welcome back!" He said with a big smile. They had to explain why Robin was on the crew after alabasta, but Vivi was fine with it, she trusted Luffy's judgement.

"Hey, why did you come find us? Weren't you supposed to be a princess for a whole country?" Zoro asked. He was just as happy to see her, but he was still naturally curious.

"My father... was trying to have me marry another prince. He was wealthy and would lead to a fuller kingdom... but I couldn't do it. I hated him, he was irritating and selfish. If I'm gonna be married, I want it to be with someone I actually love." She said, her face growing grim. Everyone agreed, she shouldn't be forced, and they would protect her. She was their Nakama after all.

"We are Celebrating tonight!" Luffy said, and the others cheered their consent.

...

They all partied their ass off.

They ate tons of food that Sanji had prepared, Brooke played every song he knew, they had a great time. Vivi felt so humbled they would go out of their way like that for her.

That's why she loved Luffy, he would always be so full of surprises. He was stronger too... his unbuttoned vest showed his X scar and his ripped athletic form... she shook it out of her head, she should save those thought until private so she didn't get caught ogling Luffy.

But little did she know, he was having the same thoughts. He thought that she had curves, but she had battle training at the castle so she had a firm build with the curves. She also had a perfect chest, along with her lower region... he shoved it aside since Sanji had told him before that staring at a girl made him look bad.

But they drank and partied hard, until everyone passed out, except Vivi and Robin. Robin returned to her bed to relax for a while, leaving Vivi laying on the deck, staring at the stars wth her own thoughts. She thought of Luffy again. She had been so happy to see him that she just leaped right into his firm arms without hesitation. It made her feel so warm and safe, she could just kiss him-

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Luffy said popping up beside her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

He looked at what was in her hand, it was his 300 million beli wanted poster, she had been staring at it while thinking of him.

"Ah, uh, Luffy, it's not what y-you think! I w-was just..." she tried to say, but Luffy wordlessly pulled out the poster he had of her. She realized he did the same thing she had done at the castle.

They both missed each other.

"Luffy, I..." she tried to say, but Luffy just wrapped his arm around her again. She had to tell him.

"I love you Luffy, ever since you gave me this X on my arm, I've loved you." She said, pulling away and looking at him with tears in her eyes.

He looked back, looking straight into her eyes as he said;

"Vivi... I've loved you since I put the X on your arm. I just didn't realize it until now." He said, attempting to kiss her cheek.

But instead of her cheek, she stopped him with her finger, and guided them to her own lips.

She never kissed anyone, and neither did he. That's why their chests exploded wth everything they felt at once, solidifying their bond to each other. They kissed for a few minutes before stopping and holding each other underneath the stars upon the deck.

Little did they know... there was an eye on a post that had popped up near them, that belonged to a certain archaeologist on the ship. She had seen everything between the captain and the princess.

"ShiShiShi... you'll be my pirate queen." He said with his signatre smile. She smiled, she was his, and he was hers.

He carried her to the girls room before giving her another kiss goodnight.

The two went to sleep with smiles on their faces... it was unspoken between them, but they weren't sure whether the crew should know yet.

...

The next morning, Luffy and Vivi walked with a bounce in their step. Everyone was happy, but those two were ecstatic and no one expect them and Robin knew why.

"What's with you two? Wake up on the right side of the bed?" Chopper said innocently.

Vivi and Luffy shrugged before taking a seat next to each other.

The crew knew of Luffy's feelings towards Vivi, but they didn't know what they had together... not yet.

They spent a couple days getting Vivi back into the rhythm of things. She got back into scouting again pretty quickly. The day after she showed up with the straw hats, she received a 100 million bounty for treason against alabasta, and joining with the straw hats. This didn't bother her any though.

The two lovebirds had to sneak kisses here and there, not as close as they wished to be, but they didn't tell anyone yet and no one knew, so they couldn't be open.

Until a few days later... they tried to sneak a moment, saying sweet things to each other before sharing a kiss.

However... Sanji walked in on the kiss by accident.

"HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY VIVI-CHAN YOU RUBBERY SHITHEAD!?" Sanji yelled before kicking Luffy through the wall onto the deck.

Everyone heard the yell and was stunned when he was launched onto the main area where they all tried playing a game.

Luffy immediately got up and readied himself for another attack.

But before Sanji got to him... Vivi grabbed him at the last second and slapped him as hard as she could.

Sanji stood dumbfounded as a red handprint shown on his face.

Luffy relaxed and everyone was sitting there, waiting for it to unfold. Vivi walked over and snuggled into Luffy's arms, and he held her.

That's when everyone realized why they were so happy and close... they had a relationship. They understood why they didn't tell him.

No one was really mad at Sanji except for Vivi. She was only mad cause he jumped the gun and just attacked him without thinking. Everyone else just shook their head with a chuckle at Sanji's typical behavior around females.

He simply lowered his head and sheepishly walked into the kitchen, where he made Luffy a huge plate of meat and for Vivi a large cake as a form of apology.

She hadn't been mad anymore and didn't need the cake, but took it anyways. Luffy's eyes sparked as he saw the assortment of meat on his plate as he began shoveling it all down. Everyone laughed as Luffy's mouth stretched unnaturally wide as he attempted to stuff his face.

Everyone else got food as well, and they all had a better evening.

The new couple was happier cause they didn't have to hide anything. They hugged, laughed, kissed, and were happy they could finally do these things after so long...

And Vivi truly believed... that they could truly be together as long as they lived.


	3. Chapter 3: Vivi's Frustration

Luffy had been known for always being on his feet. That was a given. But it seems that since the crew found out what was between him and Vivi, they were determined to make sure he never caught a break. Anytime the two lovebirds tried sneaking off anywhere, or tried to be alone, the crew would seek them out and interrupt for some reason or another.

Sanji caught them kissing and and snuggling in their room. Zoro caught them slow dancing in the kitchen, using some music that brooke recorded on a tone dial. Nami caught them napping together in the lookout. Usopp found them talking sweet nothings to each other in the library, here Robin had been absent.

They claimed they weren't deliberately seeking them, but after two weeks of almost no affection between them, it drove Vivi nuts. Luffy, being brainless as he was, was clueless to how Vivi felt about the interruptions. He always figured it was because she was tired or exhausted, and so he would usually brush off her frustration on that.

But in reality, Vivi was frustrated because after 2 and a half years of being away from Luffy, she missed him and was desperate for his affection. It frustrated her because she couldn't get the attention she desired, as she was constantly interrupted and would lose the moment. She was determined and irritated.

So one day, after being caught once again, by Nami this time, she simply glared at her and said;

"Nami, leave. And if you, or ANYONE else interrupts us again, i'll beat them and you senseless. Understand?" she said, not bothering to hide her irritation. She had a moment she just made with Luffy, one like she never made before.

 _FLASHBACK, 2 MINS AGO:_

 _Vivi had snuggled up to Luffy. She felt so happy. She made sure they weren't seen when they snuck to their room. She felt safe to make a move, after her patience had nearly all been expended._

" _Oh Luffy, you know how much I love you right?" she asked. He smiled down at her. How much she grew to love that smile._

" _Awww, love ya too Vivi!" he responded with a laugh._

" _Now that i'm here, i'm gonna make sure you don't get hurt." she said with a light laugh as she buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled of sea water, wind, and spice. Like Luffy, and like safety._

" _But then where would the excitement be if i'm all safe? Where would be the competition?" Luffy asked. As usual, he was clueless to the sentiment that Vivi meant. But she simply giggled when he looked confused._

" _Luffy… you don't have much competition anywhere." she says. Then she kissed him._

 _Luffy wasn't great with kisses, or much physical affection at all. But after two weeks of kisses from her, Luffy had quickly adapted and mastered the art and was in sync with Vivi._

 _She relaxed and pressed in and entangled her hand in his hair. His hand found her free hand while he used his other to hold her lower back and they became in sync with each other._

 _Just as she was ready to move any further…. She heard the click of the doorknob and the giggle of the red-headed navigator._

 _FLASHBACK OVER:_

Nami quickly nodded and left, stunned by the ex-princess's sudden aggression. Luffy looked up at her again, trying to use his little amount of intelligence to piece together her irritation. But this time, he figured it out.

He simply pulled her back down and they kissed again. Vivi pulled back, and somehow, she had taken a new side. Instead of passion…. Her expression was full of lust.

"Show me your strength…. Captain." she said before moving in again.

 **SORRY, I was recently in an accident and was unable to write. But i'm back and ready! So leave a review with any new ideas.**


End file.
